1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of devices, systems and methods of party-to-party cross-medium interaction aggregation via an aggregation application.
2. Description of Related Art
Years ago, there were very few options on how to interact with others. Some of the major options of communication were: physically communicating while in the presence of another, writing a letter, and sending a verbal message via a messenger. As technology moves forward, the ways in which parties can interact are multiplying. Even within an individual communication medium, there are multiplied formats for interacting with another party. People have begun to communicate across many technological platforms using computing devices including but not limited to: a mobile phone, a desktop computer, computer-enhanced eyewear, and computerized tablets. These devices are utilized for many reasons (including calling for data, receiving communication, displaying multimedia, composing messages, sending interactions, etc.) using numerous different communication applications present on the device.
Because of the multiplicity of communication mediums and applications, two or more parties may not limit a conversation to a single medium or application but may span their conversation across several platforms. As an example, a user may send a public social media message to a friend asking about an event that happened. Due to privacy or a myriad of other factors, the friend may choose to respond back using an SMS text message, an e-mail, a private social media message or another medium or application. While the conversation may happen in sequential order and between the two parties, their conversation is fragmented and broken-up between two or more different mediums of communication. Some examples of problems caused by this fragmented communication broken-up by different communication applications includes, but is not limited to: misplaced communication, broken conversations, a loss of time and the frustration associated with interacting with multiple applications and inefficient records of messages.
Some virtual networks or other types of communication mediums may have systems where private, intra-medium communication may be organized according to party. This allows a user to see the private interactions between the user and another party; however, the public communication between the two parties may not be reflected in the listing nor is the private communication from other mediums included. Communication mediums may allow cross-platform public communication to be combined into a public listing of updates. While this allows the user to stay current with updates of other parties, these mediums do not allow party-to-party interactions to be aggregated based on the two parties' relationships from communications to each other across multiple different communication applications or mediums.